theallianceoforderfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurot
Formally a Communist knight state that has the ability to use aura. They are related to the Squin. They are now possibly extinct due to the Aurkaelius Explosion. History Pre Rycarna-OCAJP Cold War *Section left for squin96 to fill out. Division In the advent of the Rycarna-OCAJP Cold War, the aurots were divided into two: one occupied by the Rycarna and the other by the OCAJP. The Rycarna Occupied area is ruled by the old Aurot Kingdom that retained its power before the Cold War. Their technology only predates towards AOO-era technology, which is considered outdated by modern day standards. On the OCAJP occupation zone, the squin-funded Communist Party took over and proclaimed the Aurot Socialist Republic. The Party Leader, Auroti Borgej, consolidated Communist Aurot control by establishing the Aurot People's Army(abbreviated to APA), renaming the Party to Aurot Socialist Party(ASP), and renaming the Aurot Socialist Republic to Democratic Aurot's Republic. Borgej, now Supreme Leader, intended on unifying the Aurot State with no outside interference, expanded the APA and ordered OCAJP Troops to leave in one week. Once the OCAJP troops left, the APA totalled to 23,941,559 troops armed with up-to-date weaponry provided by the OCAJP. The Aurot Monarchy however, laged behind technologically even though they are provided aid from the Rycarna and posses a modern air-force. Rycarna and Aurot forces number 10 thousand troops with a slight technological advantage. During the brief time period, both sides didn't built fortifications to face each other in the case of possible war and actively participated in peace talks. But recent tensions in the Rycarna-OCAJP Cold War proved peace talks fruitless and an Inevitable War possible. The Great Aurot War The Great Aurot War began when DAR troops begun a full assault on the Aurot Capital. Rycarna intelligence managed to repel the attack and bring the War down to static warfare/trench warfare. For 3 weeks neither side gained an advantage, even when majority of the Rycarna Troops were forced to be pulled out of the War due to other more pressing affairs, leaving the Aurots and select Rycarna(primarily Shami) in charge. Both sides found advancements of technology devoted to winning the Great Aurot War. The Aurots managed to build Machine Guns, but were found extremely easy to jam, which paved way to the deployment of Flamethrowers. The DAR deployed the first Aurot-Made Tanks to the battlefield. But the combat results found them slow, cumbersome, and lightly-armed. The tanks paved way to more powerful tanks which were faster, heavily-armed, and easily-deployable; meaning they are very cheap to build. The Aurots on the 4th week found themselves losing the War. So they rounded up their last reserves and mounted a Major Offensive in hopes of winning the War. But superior DAR weapons shredded the Aurot Armies, armed with only swords, faulty MGs, and flamethrowers. In the end, the Aurots sustained 8,527 casualties with no gains and sustaining to the APA 17 casualties. Afterwards, the DAR fielded 13 million troops for the "Final Offensive of the War" and broke the Stalemate of the War. The sheer numbers of APA troops overwhelmed the Aurot defences and pushed them back to their Capital. The APA then marched to the Capital unopposed, destroying all symbols of the Rycarna, shami, and Aurot Monarchy. In the end, the DAR emerged victorious. Aftermath In the aftermath of the Great Aurot War, Supreme Leader Borgej found himself with 1,341 Monarch-supporters, a unified Aurot State, and the Rycarna's refusal to accept the DAR as the sole legitimate ruling government of the State. Borgej established underground prison camps for the the Monarchists, Underground factories for manufacturing weapons for the expanding APA, and invaded 5 Rycarna Empires. This forced the Rycarna to recognize the DAR. What is extremely notable of the DAR is that is not allied with the OCAJP, and it is intend to become a Superpower like the Shami, Squin, and the USZR are. Iltan and Aurotism Rather to suddenly, Borgej died of a fatal stroke and the ASP was unable to find a leader to succeed him since Borgej didn't have a son. A prominent member of the Party was chosen, and he took the DAR to a new level. The member's name is Aurkis Iltan. Iltan would state that he would establish the DAR as a superpower by: #Defeating the Shami, "the sworn enemy to the Aurot State and to the Communist Manifesto." #Building up the APA to be larger and stronger than any army in the Omniverse. #Expanding Aurot Influence so it would encompass the entire home galaxy, which is the Andromeda II Galaxy. Iltan would have the APA number to 1.7 billion troops and have the DAR's borders encompass 1/4 of the Andromeda II Galaxy. Iltan would halt the War on the Rycarna and begin a Cold War on only the Shami. Iltan would also change the style of the DAR's government by founding Aurotism, a Communist Ideology theorized by Iltan in hopes of establishing the DAR as an independent Communist State, reject outside influence, and to strengthen the State. Iltan would also terminate the Supreme Leader position and establish a Presidential position that he hopes would gain support of the Aurot Population in his campaigns. 50 million years later 50 Million Years later, after an apocalyptic war, the Aurots woke up to a new world. Iltan survived those years because he was frozen in time, yet the main reason he survived was because of his cult of personality. The DAR was reorganized and recolonized in the Bode's Galaxy, where they occupy 1/8th of it(an arm). Yet with all these Wars waging around them and all these revolutions happening around the DAR, they remained neutral and no internal conflicts or protesting happened. Participation in the Alliance of Omniversal Order President Iltan, while still emphasizing his Aurotist Policy of Self-Sufficiency, was a strong supporter of the AOO and tried to do everything to support the Peace Organization. That all changed when AOO Ambassadors were taken hostage by Zealotic Terrorists. As a result, the newely elected General Secretary Lignoj Iltan announced the DAR Withdrawel from the AOO stating: "As important Peace is, we cannot continue trying to enfore Peace if it goes against the Aurotist Idea and if its safety has been destroyed. It is such an unexpected turn of events, but the Aurot People must be protected from further harm." Status as a Universal Power The withdrawal from the AOO brought more benefits to the growing Aurot state. Under the state-controlled economy & the modern infrastructure of its factories (Not to mention the establishment of the Aurkaelius Factory Moon, which dramatically increased the amount of manufactured goods in the socialist state. The first test of the DAR is its' confrontation with another growing Universal Power: the Dzzitian Empire. The Aurkaelius Explosion After nearly 150 years of peace, the Aurkaelius factory moon exploded, taking the Aurots with them. The cause of the explosion is unclear, but whatever caused the explosion has also destroyed the Aurot empire, and their species as well. Aurot's Today *It is based on government census before the Aurkaelius Explosion Population The Aurots had 3 Trillion in population. Economy Under Aurotism, the DAR was under a strict state-run economy. The present government only trades with anti-imperialist empires or socialistic empires. Government The Aurots followed the Aurotism Ideology formally established by Aurkis Iltan. It is a single-party state headed by the Aurot Socialist Party with Iltan as General Secretary of the Party. What is also notable is the presence of a cult of personality surrounding the late President, Aurkis Iltan, and the General Secretary, Lignoj Iltan. Death of Aurkis Iltan Aurkis Iltan died on July 8, causing the entire empire to mourn his passing. As a result, it effectively catapulted Lignoj Iltan to the legitimate leadership of the entire state. As of now, there is no newely elected Aurot to take the presidential position as the position has been largely assigned "eternally" to Aurkis Iltan in the younger Iltan's declaration to a recent Party Conference. Death of Lignoj Iltan Not much information can be given out at that time due mostly to government secrecy ( and the fact that no accountable data can be provided due to the Aurkaelius Explosion), but it appeared that Lignoj Iltan died some three months before the Aurkaelius explosion and Leomid Aunrev was appointed as acting head of state. Military The main Military Force of the DAR was the Aurot People's Army/APA. After Iltan's military expansion APA forces number 989.75 Billion Troops. The APA was organized into the Army, Air-Force, and Space Navy. The Aurots were also known to posses Nebula Bombs in indigenous-built missiles. The APA claims that it has 450 ready-to-be-deployed Nebula Missiles. Religion As a communist country, the DAR Emphasizes state atheism. Foreign Relations As the Aurots abide to President Iltan's Aurotist Ideology, foreign relations is usually not taken seriously. But the DAR had open relations with the SDR, PRS, the Squin, and the Norigahj. Government Specifications Name: ' Democratic Aurot's Republic '''Government Type: ' Singe-Party Aurotist ''State '''Party Name: ' Aurot Socialist Party 'Eternal President: ' Aurkis Iltan ASP Party Positions '''General Secretary: '''Leomid Aunrev (Acting ruler) '''Supreme Aurotist Defense Commander: '''Leomid Aunrev (Acting Commander) '''Premier: '''Yukoi Jupos ''Supreme Aurot Assembly:'' '''President: '''Aurit Yoruik '''Vice-President: '''Gartya Auryit '''Economist: '''Jovuka Aurstay '''Colonial Secretary: '''Aurha Sakare '''Media Chairman: '''Lart Aurla ''Other Positions: '' Defence Ministry: Position absorbed to Supreme Aurotist Defense Commander. Aurot People's Army 2nd Commander-in-Chief: '''Position Abolished '''Foreign Minister: '''Dauxus Aurtuac '''Technological Board: '''Aurotist Tech Corp Notable Aurot Aydon, Squald's Crew Member Auroti Borgej, founder of the DAR and former Leader Aurkis Iltan, Eternal President of the DAR Lignoj Iltan, Third leader of the DAR